1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior trim panel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle interior trim panel that facilitates the deployment of an airbag in the area adjacent an interior handle coupled to the interior structure of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
A vehicle interior trim panel typically attaches to a structural member within a vehicle passenger compartment. For example, an A-pillar trim panel is shaped and configured to attach to and conceal an A-pillar of the vehicle. A-pillars are often provided with a fixedly attached grip assist handle providing passengers with something rigid to hold onto as they enter and exit the vehicle. The trim panel is typically provided with one or more openings such that a portion of the grip assist handle attaches to the pillar and extends through the opening in the trim panel.
Some grip assist handles require a bracket that is fixed to the A-pillar, with the grip assist handle being fixed to the bracket. In such a configuration, the trim panel covers the A-pillar and the bracket. When an airbag is installed beneath a trim panel with an assist grip handle projecting through the trim panel, the trim panel needs to give way without obstruction by the assist grip handle upon deployment of the airbag.